Paperback books, because of their construction, are somewhat fragile. If they are opened wide the pages tend to separate from the spine to which they are attached by adhesive, and this tendency becomes more pronounced the thicker the book. Many novels and other books now published in paperback run to five or six hundred pages or more and are difficult to read comfortably without bending the spine to the extent that loosens their pages.